L'allié du coeur
by Shiro Tenshi
Summary: Cross-Over Gundam Wing Escaflowne. Que ce passerait-il si Heero rencontrait son âme soeur lors d'une mission? (YAOI)
1. L’allier ! Mais de qui ?

L'ALLIE DU COEUR  
  
Auteur : Shiro Tenshi  
  
Genre : Yaoi - Crossover - Romantique  
  
Sources : Gundam Wing / Escaflowne  
  
Couples : Vous verrez à partir du second chapitre  
  
Disclamer : C'est ma première fic que j'ose mettre sur le net, j'aime écrire mais j'ai honte de ce que j'écris. Chère lectrices et lecteurs (je sais qu'il y en a) je vous souhaite d'apprécier, pour ce qui est de Gundam Wing et de Escaflowne, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Nota : entre ¤¤¤¤¤ Changement de lieu et/ou de jour et/ou d'heure ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : L'allier ! Mais de qui ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Quelque part sur Terre dans une base de OZ / Jeudi après-midi ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Soldat : - Capitaine nous sommes attaqués.  
  
Un jeune homme dont les longs cheveux blonds sortaient de dessous un casque d'argent, s'avança vers le soldat pour l'interroger.  
  
Zechs : - Les Gundams ?  
  
Soldat : - Non Capitaine, d'après les images, c'est la première fois qu'on voit ce MS, il est seul et n'est pas identifiable.  
  
L'image de l'armure fut projetée sur un écran de contrôle. Elle était d'un gris claire presque blanc avec une immense cape bleu nuit dont l'intérieur était rouge. Sur chaque épaule il y avait une énorme émeraude verte et sur le torse à l'emplacement du c?ur de tout êtres humains il y avait un diamant rose aussi gros que les émeraudes. Ce MS était légèrement plus petit que les Aries et les Léo qui l'attaquaient.  
  
Zechs : - La cape doit sûrement gêner. En quelle matière est-il fabriquer ?  
  
Soldat : - D'après les données, ce n'est pas du Gundanium.  
  
Zechs : - Impossible ! Si ce n'est pas du Gundanium il devrait normalement être anéanti par nos missiles.  
  
Soldat : - Il a un bouclier invisible qui est aussi étrange que l'armure.  
  
Zechs : - Il faut chercher d'où il provient. Avec sa force de combat, nous pourrions battre ses fichus Gundams. Je préviens le Colonel Khushrenada.  
  
Soldat : - A vos ordres. Je me charge de trouver des renseignements.  
  
Sur ce, le colonel sorti de la salle des commandes pour appeler son supérieur et le soldat se mit à chercher des renseignement sur le nouveau MS.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Base des rebelles / Vendredi matin ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Un vieil homme entra dans la salle de réunion où l'on n'attendait plus que lui, s'assit au coté de ses quatre amis et fixa les cinq adolescent assis devant lui. Le premier était son élève, un jeune homme au cheveux brun en bataille et aux yeux colbat ; le second avait de long cheveux châtain foncé coiffés en une natte lui arrivant en dessous des fesses, ses yeux était couleur améthyste ; le troisième avait une longue mèche cachant la moitié de son visage, il était brun comme le premier mais légèrement plus claire, ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude à faire pâlir tout les diamants du monde ; le quatrième était blond platine presque blanc et ses yeux était d'un magnifique turquoise ; le cinquième avait les cheveux et les yeux aussi noir que les ténèbres.  
  
Heero : - Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ?  
  
Professeur J : - J'ai une mission importante pour vous.  
  
Duo : - Je m'en doutais.  
  
Heero : - De quoi s'agit-il ?  
  
Professeur J : - D'après mes sources une nouvelle armure mobile a été découverte.  
  
Duo : - Et nous devons la détruire.  
  
Professeur J : - Laisse moi continuer Duo. Ce nouveau MS n'est pas sous l'influence d'OZ mais il n'est pas sous la notre non plus. Il est très fort.  
  
Le Professeur leur tendit des images.  
  
Professeur J : - On m'a dit que les troupes d'OZ l'avaient attaqué et qu'il les avaient toutes anéantis.  
  
Heero : - Quelles sont ses armes ?  
  
Professeur J : - Une épée et un bouclier très puissant.  
  
Duo : - QUOI ? Ce mec n'a qu'une épée et un bouclier et il les a tous massacrer ?  
  
Professeur J : - Oui  
  
Duo : - Wouah ! il est fort ce type.  
  
Heero : - Est-il en Gundanium ?  
  
Professeur J : - Enfin cette question, non il n'est pas en Gundanium.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei : - QUOI ?  
  
Professeur J : - On ne sait ni où, ni comment il a été fabriqué. Il semblerai que sans son bouclier il soit assez vulnérable mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.  
  
Quatre : - Pourquoi la cape ?  
  
Professeur J : - Nous ne savons pas. Votre mission est de trouver le pilote et son MS et de le rallier à notre cause. Il ne doit absolument pas tomber entre les mains d'OZ, vous m'avez bien compris ?  
  
Les adolescents hochèrent tous la tête.  
  
Heero : - Mission accepté.  
  
Professeur J : - Bien, vous pouvez partir.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Planque / Vendredi fin d'après midi ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Qautre, Duo et Wufei étaient aller faire les courses et venaient d'arriver devant leur planque où il devait y avoir Heero et Trowa qui les attendaient. Duo entra le premier avec pleins de sac de nourriture, suivit de Quatre et Wufei dont les bras étaient aussi chargés que ceux du natté. Ils posèrent les sacs dans la cuisine.  
  
Duo : - Ah, le week-end ! Enfin le week-end ! A moi la grasse-matinée de demain et d'après demain.  
  
Quatre : - Tu n'auras pas le temps de dormir, on a une mission tu t'en souvient ? Il faut qu'on trouve des renseignements sur le pilote du nouveau MS.  
  
Duo : - Je sais, je sais mais c'est une mission presque impossible. On sais absolument rien.  
  
Trowa : - C'est un jeune homme de notre age, inscrit au lycée Sasaki de Kyoto. Nous avons notre week-end pour préparer un plan. Lundi, trois d'entre nous seront inscrit au même lycée et devront le retrouver.  
  
Duo : - Comment t'a su tout sa ?  
  
Trowa : - Heero a chercher pendant votre absence.  
  
Quatre : - Avez-vous déjà choisi qui partira ?  
  
Trowa : - Heero, Duo et toi  
  
Quatre : - Très bien, je vais préparer mes affaires.  
  
Duo : - QUOI ? Moi je dois y aller ?  
  
Trowa : - Oui  
  
Duo : - Non je refuse, plutôt mourir des mains de Wuffy.  
  
Wufei : - Je suis peut être dans le salon mais je t'es entendu Maxwell.  
  
Duo : - C'était fait exprès Wuffy.  
  
Wufei : - M'appelle pas comme sa.  
  
Duo : - Oui Wuffy.  
  
Wufei : - MAXWELL !!!  
  
Une course poursuite commença dans toute la maison, un dragon enragé courrant après un gamin rieur pour le dévorer. Deux autres plus calme préparaient le souper en parlant de leur mission. Le cinquième était dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur portable, cherchant d'autres renseignement sur leur mission.  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shiro Tenshi : Bon d'accord il est cour, il y a mieux, beaucoup mieux et pour toute réponse moi je vous dirai que ce n'est que le début, alors jugez pas trop vite s'il vous plait et dite moi se qui pourrais l'améliorer. J'ai prévu de mettre un lime dans le 3éme chapitres et un lemon dans le 4éme chapitres, est-ce que ça vous plairez ? Si vous voulez pas, écrivez moi à : ShiroTenshi_du26@yahoo.fr  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Ciao ¤¤¤¤¤ 


	2. La mission

L'ALLIE DU COEUR  
  
Auteur : Shiro Tenshi  
  
Genre : Yaoi - Crossover - Romantique  
  
Sources : Gundam Wing / Escaflowne  
  
Couples : Ben c'est facile à deviner une fois lu  
  
Disclamer : Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plus. Rien à dire sauf que les G-Boys et Van ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et ne m'appartiendront jamais mais sa on le sait déjà tous. A partir de maintenant il y auras beaucoup de OOC de Hee-chan. Bonne lecture.  
  
Nota : entre // pensées de Heero // ; entre ¤¤¤¤¤ Changement de lieu et/ou de jour et/ou d'heure ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : La mission  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Lycée Sasaki / 8h00 ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Duo : - On était obligé d'y aller tout les trois ?  
  
Quatre : - Oui. Tu sais Duo, c'est une mission relativement facile, nous en avons connu des plus difficiles.  
  
Duo : - Mais moi j'aime pas l'école, et puis d'abord je veux pas y aller.  
  
Quatre : - Ne t'en fais pas la mission ne sera pas longue.  
  
Duo : - Ouin !  
  
// Il ne se taira donc jamais ! //  
  
Heero : - La ferme Duo ! Nous sommes arrivé, c'est dans cette salle que nous aurons notre premier cour, 2h de maths. Tacher de repérer des élèves qui pourraient correspondre à notre pilote.  
  
// Encore un mot de sa part et je le tue. //  
  
Duo : - Comment il est notre pilote déjà ? Désoler j'ai oublier, ne me tue pas Hee-chan.  
  
// Je vais le massacrer. //  
  
Quatre : - Nous n'en avons aucune idée Duo, nous n'avons même pas la preuve formelle qu'il est bien dans cette classe.  
  
Duo : - Ok Quatre, si j'ai bien tout compris, pour l'instant ma mission et de mater les mecs et de voir si ils seraient capable de faire mordre la poussière à Oz.  
  
Heero : - C'est ça Duo, maintenant tais toi.  
  
// Quel crétin ce type, il me tape franchement sur le cerveau. //  
  
Duo : - Quand même, quelle idée ils ont eut les professeurs, une mission sans indication, ils ont fait fort là.  
  
// Là il marque un point, c'est idiot de chercher quelqu'un sans rien connaître de cette personne, les professeurs nous ont habituer à mieux quand même, serai-ce à cause de leurs âges avancer ? Je résoudrais ça plus tard. //  
  
Toc ! Toc !  
  
Professeur : - Rentrez !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur trois jeunes hommes de seize ans. Le premier avec les cheveux bruns en batailles, ne semblait pas très sympathique, l'air menaçant sur la figure, il semblait de mauvaise humeur ; le second avec sa longue tresse châtain foncée et son sourire qui lui arrive jusqu'au oreille, avait l'air beaucoup plus sympas que le premier ; le dernier avec les cheveux blonds platines très bien coiffer, ne ressemblait pas aux deux autres, il avait l'air plus calme, plus re posé. Le seul point commun de ces trois personnes était leurs magnifiques yeux, le premier les avait bleu cobalt, le second améthyste et le dernier turquoise.  
  
Professeur : - Bonjour messieurs !  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre : - Bonjour madame !  
  
Professeur : - Veuillez vous présenter, s'il vous plait.  
  
Heero : - Je suis Kohaku Heero, à ma gauche Fielding Duo et à coté Es Salki Quatre.  
  
Toute la classe les salua puis les nouveaux s'installèrent à des places libres. Duo et Quatre étaient à une table au fond et Heero s'était mit seul près de la fenêtre.  
  
// Y a pas moyens, je ne me mets pas à coté de Duo, il est insupportable. Près de la fenêtre je serais beaucoup plus tranquille. //  
  
Une demi-heure après le commencement du cour, on toqua à la porte et un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille bruns avec des reflets bleus et des yeux d'un marron-rouge étincelant entra. Tout les élèves le regardèrent, et Duo, à lui même, se faisait déjà une joie d'être un de ses amis.  
  
// Merde ! Qui est ce mec, il est si. Je suis en trin de dérailler. C'est la première fois que je vois une garçon aussi. Aussi.Oh mon dieu il est si BEAU !!! JE LE TROUVE BEAU, mais que m'arrive t'il ? Il a de superbe cheveux légèrement bizarre vu la couleur, et ses yeux, je n'en ai jamais vu des pareils, ils brillent trop et l'étincelle à l'intérieur me donne une impression bizarre, serais-ce un Ange ? Question stupide que je ne devrais même pas me poser, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux est certainement causer par un effet d'optique. Je. Je me sens attirer par lui. quel con je fais, quelque chose m'attire vers lui, sa beauté sans aucun doute, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Voilà le problème, je ne sais pas quoi. Je dois en savoir plus sur lui. Il le faut. //  
  
Professeur : - Vous voilà enfin Mr Fanel !  
  
// 'Fanel', bizarre, je ne vois pas d'où sa peut provenir. //  
  
Van : - Je suis désoler, j'ai était retarder.  
  
// Cette voix ! Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ? //  
  
Professeur : - Encore en trin de vous battre, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Van : - Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.  
  
Professeur : - Tout les jours vous vous faites remarquer, n'en n'avez vous pas assez de toute cette violence ?  
  
// Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être violent. Je comprends, il doit être comme Duo, un visage d'ange cachant derrière celui d'un démon. C'est cela qui m'avait attirer vers Duo au début, car oui j'étais vraiment attirer par lui, mais maintenant je sais que je ne l'aimerais jamais, vaut mieux pas penser à ça. Dans le temps vous m'auriez parler du verbe 'Aimer !' je vous aurais dit que je n'éprouverais jamais se sentiment, que c'était inutile aux soldats, je ne croyais pas aux coups de foudre, mais j'ai une impression bizarre qui fait de Mr Fanel celui qui va changer ma vie, celui qui va me transformer en un autre moi que j'avais me sembler t'il noyer dans l'oubli il y a bien longtemps. //  
  
Van : - Désoler, t'en que je n'aurais pas trouver se que je cherche, je continuerais.  
  
Professeur : - Et que cherchez-vous ?  
  
Van : - Le véritable amour.  
  
Professeur : - Je vois, courage vous le trouverez un jour mais je vous préviens que je serais obliger de vous exclure de mon cour la prochaine fois que vous serez en retard. La discussion est close, asseyez vous à coté de Mr Kohaku.  
  
// QUOI ? Oh non, pourquoi moi ? //  
  
Van : - Euh ! Madame. Qui est-ce ?  
  
Professeur : - Il est nouveau ainsi que deux autres jeunes hommes. Il est assis seul près de la fenêtre.  
  
Van : - Ok !  
  
// Moi qui voulais le connaître davantage, me voilà servi. Je me calme. Il faut que j'évite de le regarder. Je dois rester impassible comme d'habitude. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. En faite non, je n'y arrive pas parce qu'au plus profond de mon être je veux le connaître. Face à cette personne le soldat parfait n'existe pas. Je suis sans défense. //  
  
Professeur : - Bon reprenons le cour, où en étais-je déjà. Euh !. Ah oui ! Blabla bla.  
  
Van : - Eh, pssst ! Euh, c'est quoi ton prénom ? Moi c'est Van.  
  
// « Van » j'adore, c'est la première fois que j'entends se nom, mais il est très sympathique. //  
  
Heero : - Je m'appelle Heero.  
  
// Mais qu'est-ce qui ma pris de lui parler, j'ai complètement dérailler moi. //  
  
Van : - J'aime bien. Si tu as un problème ou si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas, viens me voir, ok ?  
  
Professeur : - Mr Fanel, pouvez-vous cesse d'importuner Mr Kohaku s'il vous plait ?  
  
Heero : - Il ne m'importunait pas madame. Etant donner qu'on ne se connaît pas, il voulait juste s'assurer que je comprenais tout votre cour.  
  
// Quel con ! Mais quel con je fais encore, m'interposer entre deux inconnus alors que je ne le fais même pas avec ceux que je connais. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Duo et Quatre ne doivent pas en revenir, déjà que moi je n'y arrive pas alors eux, je n'ose pas l'imaginer. //  
  
Professeur : - Ah ! Je comprends. Mr Fanel est très douer dans toutes les matières, alors il voulait s'assurer que vous vous en sortiez. J'ai parcouru votre dossier hier Mr Kohaku, vous êtes probablement aussi douer que lui, si se n'est pas plus. Bon, trêve de bavardage et reprenons le cour.  
  
Van : - Merci Heero, tu viens de me tirer d'affaire, je t'en suis reconnaissant.  
  
Heero : - De rien. Je ne suis pas sur de le faire tout les jours.  
  
Van : - Ouais mais t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai tout seul si t'es pas d'accord.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Au fond de la classe ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Duo : - Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu Quatre ?  
  
Quatre : - J'en ai bien peur.  
  
Duo : - Heero le parfait iceberg, monsieur je me fous de vous si se n'est pas une mission. Il. Il vient. D'aider quelqu'un sans avoir eu l'ordre de le faire et qui plus est un inconnu.  
  
Quatre : - Je me demande qu'est-ce qui lui à pris.  
  
Duo : - Ouais, moi aussi. A la récrée, on lui saute dessus et on le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il nous avoue toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.  
  
Professeur : - Eh ! les nouveaux du fonds, taisez-vous.  
  
Quatre : - Excusez-nous.  
  
// J'en étais sûr, c'était certainement de moi qu'ils parlaient. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont me faire passer à la torture pour me faire parler. Je suis mort si Quatre laisse Duo choisir les souffrances. //  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quand la sonnerie sonna la récréation après les 2h de maths, tout les élèves se ruèrent sur Duo et Quatre quant à Heero, il en profita pour s'éclipser, mais avant qu'il est pu passer la porte, la voix de Duo résonna dans toute la salle.  
  
Duo : - HEE-CHAN ! CA NE SERT A RIEN DE FUIR, ON T'AURA, SOIS EN SUR ET TU NOUS DIRAS TOUT. SUIS-JE ASSEZ CLAIRE ?  
  
// Je ne fui pas. C'est pas vrai, je ne fui pas. Je ne veux simplement pas leur parler pour l'instant. De toute façon, je ne serais absolument pas quoi leur répondre. « Salut les mecs ! le soldat en moi s'est éclipser lorsqu'il a vu Van, je ne peux pas l'explique mais c'est comme ça, je suis le nouveau Heero. » Non mais franchement c'est du n'importe quoi, je peux pas leur dire ça comme ça. //  
  
Heero s'éloigna en vitesse sans plus attendre. Cherchant un coin calme pour pouvoir réfléchir. Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qui avait changer sa vie à jamais.  
  
Van : - Eh ! Il avait pas l'air sympas avec toi l'autre nouveau.  
  
Heero : - Il s'appel Duo. D'habitude il est très marrant, et très sympathique aussi, bien qu'il ne sache pas garder sa langue dans sa poche.  
  
Van : - Je vois.  
  
Heero : - Tu sais je ne suis pas comme ça normalement, hier par exemple je t'aurais laisser te faire jeter par la prof mais je ne sais pas se qui ma pris et je t'ai aider. Ils ne sont pas méchants, je les connais depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.  
  
Van : - LES connais ?  
  
Heero : - Duo et Quatre, les deux autres nouveaux.  
  
Van : - Ah ! D'accord. Raconte moi tout de ta vie.  
  
Heero : - Elle n'est pas intéressante tu sais.  
  
Van : - Ca m'est égale, de toute façon on n'a plus de cour de toute la journée, les profs sont soit en sorti, soit absent.  
  
// Je ne devrais pas lui parler de moi, sa pourrait être dangereux autant pour lui que pour moi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai confiance en lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est le cas. //  
  
Heero : - Ok, si tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenu.  
  
Van : - Alors tu les connais depuis plus d'un an, c'est longs, et ?  
  
Heero : - Avec eux je ne me suis jamais comporter comme aujourd'hui, je peux même te dire que c'est la première fois de toute ma vie où je m'exprime clairement.  
  
Van : - Pourquoi pas avant ?  
  
Heero : - C'était un principe chez moi. J'ai jamais connu mes parents et j'ai était élever durement. Pendant mon éducation, on m'a dit que les sentiments étaient pour les faibles, alors j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils disparaissent. Et à partir de là, je suis devenu froid, et je ne parlais à personne, mon seul but était d'obéir aux ordres.  
  
Van : - La personne dont tu me parle et celle que j'ai sous les yeux, sont si différente. Quand c'est produit le changement ?  
  
Heero : - Ca peux te paraître stupide mais c'est quand je. quand je t'ai vu rentrer dans la classe tout à l'heure, c'était comme si les barrières autour de mon c?ur avaient explosé en mille morceaux, la personne froide en moi avait disparu. C'est grâce à toi j'en suis sûr. Tu es si différent des autres, puis-je savoir d'où tu viens ?  
  
// J'ai du dire une connerie il me regarde bizarrement. //  
  
Van : - Ce n'est pas mon interrogatoire, c'est moi qui pose les questions normalement.  
  
Heero : - Excuse moi.  
  
Van : - Non, t'excuse pas, je déconnais. Alors pour répondre à ta question, je ne viens ni de la Terre ni des colonies, je viens d'une planète nommée Gaïa. Elle n'est absolument pas connue.  
  
Heero : - « Gaïa » non sa me dit rien.  
  
Van : - Ouais, je m'en doutais. Je suis un peu comme toi, à la mort de mon père, mon frère aîné devait s'occuper de ma mère et de moi, un jour il a disparu, ma mère ne l'a pas supporter et elle est parti, il ne rester plus que moi. Je fus élever pas un homme formidable, il était très fort et j'étais en admiration devant lui. Il le savait alors un jour il décida de m'entraîner à devenir aussi fort que lui, les entraînement était très dure, il continua a m'entraîner jusqu'au jour où il fut assassiner. Quelque temps après je fus adopter par Allen, mon meilleur ami, il a 6 ans de plus que moi et est plus un second Grand Frère pour moi qu'un tuteur.  
  
Heero : - Toi aussi tu as souffert pendant ton enfance.  
  
Van : - Oui mais c'est légèrement moins intense que pour toi.  
  
Heero : - Hum.  
  
Van : - Tu es en dortoir avec Duo et Quatre ?  
  
Heero : - Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Van : - Si tu veux pas te faire torturer, viens dormir chez moi.  
  
Heero : - Ca ne dérangera pas ton Grand Frère ?  
  
Van : - Non, il est pas là.  
  
Heero : - On ne se connaît pas beaucoup.  
  
Van : - Nous avons des tas de point commun, il faut juste qu'on les découvre.  
  
Heero : - Je ne sais pas.  
  
Van : - C'est moi qui t'invite, je te nourrirai mais je ne te mangerai pas et tu n'auras rien à craindre de Vision.  
  
Heero : - Vision ?  
  
Van : - Quoi, tu n'as pas encore entendu parler de Vision ?  
  
Heero : - Euh ! Non.  
  
Van : - C'est une nouvelle armure mobil qui fait des ravages avec les troupes d'OZ. On en parle sur toutes les chaînes de télé, de radio et dans les journaux. C'est les agents d'OZ qui l'on nommait Vision, mais je trouve que c'est stupide, ils devraient demander au pilote le nom de son armure.  
  
Heero : - J'avais entendu parler de cette nouvelle armure mais je ne connaissais pas son nom.  
  
Van : - Il n'est pas méchant, si tu veux j'ai des super photos de lui, je te les montrerais. On va chercher tes affaires ?  
  
Heero : - J'espère ne pas rencontrer mes amis.  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shiro Tenshi : Voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Il est plus long que le premier et j'espère qu'il est intéressant. Si il vous à plut ou si vous avez remarquer que sa pourrait devenir mieux ou même si sa vous à pas plut de tout, écrivez moi, je vous promets je ne mords pas. 


	3. Le local à balais

L'ALLIE DU COEUR  
  
Auteur : Shiro Tenshi  
  
Genre : Yaoi - Crossover - Romantique - Lime  
  
Sources : Gundam Wing / Escaflowne  
  
Couples : Heero / Van ; et surprise à la fin  
  
Disclamer : Troisième volet de ma fic « L'allié du c?ur ». J'espère que si le début vous a plu ça continuera dans cette voie. Toujours et à jamais une simple fane de Gundam Wing et d'Escaflowne. Pour toutes les fanes de Trochoux/Pusy-Quat ainsi que celles de Hee-Chan/Duo no Baka, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai tout changé, ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît. OOC d'Hee-Chan. Lisez et appréciez je l'espère. Bonne lecture.  
  
Nota : entre // pensées de Heero // ; entre ¤¤¤¤¤ Changement de lieu et/ou de jour et/ou d'heure ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : Le local à balais  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent dans les couloirs en direction des dortoirs. Quand ils s'apprêtèrent à passer un angle de couloir, Heero reconnut au loin Duo et Quatre qui venaient dans leur direction.  
  
Heero : - K'so, ils arrivent.  
  
Van : - T'en fais pas et suis moi.  
  
Van prit Heero par la manche de son uniforme et l'entraîna dans un petit local à balais non loin d'où ils étaient.  
  
Van : - Reste là, je monte la garde.  
  
Heero : - Non, viens avec moi, si Duo te voit, il ne te lâchera plus d'une semelle pour savoir comment tu as fait pour me changer.  
  
Van : - D'accord mais on va être serré, j'espère que tu ne crains pas la proximité.  
  
Heero : - Non, ça va aller.  
  
Le local était vraiment minuscule mais ils arrivèrent quand même à y entrer tous les deux. Leur deux corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
// Cette situation est des plus embarrassantes mais pas tellement désagréable en fin de compte. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou, ce qui me donne des frissons sur tout le corps. Le sentir aussi près de moi. J'ai son cou à porter de bouche, j'aimerai l'embrasser, juste savoir quel goût il peut bien avoir mais je ne dois pas, ce ne serait pas bien. J'entends des pas dans le couloir, c'est certainement Duo et Quatre. Je ne me soucis pas d'eux. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est le souffle de Van dans mon cou. Quelle douce chaleur. Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens réagir aussi fortement au toucher involontaire de l'une de ses cuisses sur mon entre jambe ? J'ai honte. Quelle horreur, si jamais il s'en aperçoit, il va me prendre pour un obsédé et va me laisser tomber vite fait. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul. Mon dieu ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Je ne vais pas bien dans ma tête, voilà que maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il est dans le même état que moi, ce que je sens sur ma cuisse ne peut être que le fruit de mon imagination ainsi que ses douces lèvres sur mon cou. J'en peux plus. Je deviens fou. Il me faut le goûter. Rien qu'une fois. Juste une seule petite fois après ce sera tout. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres dans son cou et le sens frissonner. Sa peau est si douce, il sent si bon. Je m'éloigne à coutre c?ur de son cou et m'excuse vivement pour la gène occasionnée. Heureusement qu'il me reste encore un peu de raison car si je n'en avais plus, je n'aurais probablement pas pu m'arrêter. Douce et caressante main, pourquoi votre chemin vous a emmené jusqu'à ma joue ? Parfaite, sa main est toute aussi parfaite que son être. Délicatement il fait pivoter ma tête pour que nos visages soient face à face. Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes comme si elles avaient toujours été destinées. Quant elles se furent unies, un éclair me foudroya mais lorsque sa langue caressa mes lèvres se fut presque l'arrêt cardiaque, j'exagère beaucoup car mon c?ur avait simplement loupé quelques battements. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue. Sa deuxième main qui s'était installée sur ma hanche, alla sous ma chemise et commença à me caresser le ventre, puis elle monta vers ma poitrine mais malheureusement pour elle et pour moi, comme ma chemise était pas très large, sa main ne put pas atteindre son objectif. Il la retira de dessous et s'apprêtait à en défaire les boutons lorsque la porte du locale s'ouvrit.//  
  
Garçon : - Vous n'aviez rien à faire la ! Si je vous ai dérangé c'est uniquement votre faute, il y a les dortoirs pour ce genre de chose.  
  
Van : - Euh ! Désolé. Viens Heero on va chercher tes affaires si tu veux toujours dormir chez moi.  
  
Heero : - Bien sur que oui.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes étaient frustrés mais heureux de leurs échanges. Ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : recommencer.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Salle d'étude ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Duo : - Ben alors délégué, t'en fais une tête, on dirait que t'as vu un zombie.  
  
Délégué : - J'ai. J'ai vu ton ami.  
  
Duo : - Et c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ?  
  
Délégué : - Il était avec Van.  
  
Duo : - Où les as-tu vu ?  
  
Délégué : - Ils étaient. Ils étaient entrain de. De.  
  
Duo : - Eh ! Oh ! Tu m'écoute ? Ils étaient où ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?  
  
Délégué : - Ils s'emb. Ils s'embrassaient.  
  
Duo : - QUOI ?  
  
Quatre : - Que t'arrive-t-il Duo ?  
  
Duo : - Il vient de me dire qu'il a vu Heero, notre ICEBERGMAN, embrassant Van, l'inconnu de ce matin.  
  
Quatre : - Tout à l'heure quand on le cherchait, j'ai essayé de me connecter à lui avec mon empathie mais comme j'avais reçu des ondes de bonheur très intenses je pensais m'être trompé de personne, apparemment non.  
  
Duo : - J'ai tout essayé pour le changer mais j'ai toujours échoué, j'ai même fini par croire qu'il n'avait réellement pas de c?ur.  
  
Délégué : - Il a énormément changé ou alors ce n'était pas lui car quand je les ai surpris, il y avait tellement de désir dans ses yeux ainsi que dans ceux de Van, j'ai même décelé, si je ne me trompe pas, de l'amour. Oui de l'amour, si je ne les avais pas dérangé dans ce petit local à balais au troisième étage du second bâtiment, ils seraient sans aucun doute allés plus loin.  
  
Duo : - Merci pour les renseignements. Viens Quatre, il faut les retrouver.  
  
Quatre : - Attends Duo ! Délégué serais-tu où ils sont maintenant ?  
  
Délégué : - Je leur ai conseillé de faire. Hum. Vous savez quoi dans les dortoirs, alors c'est la bas qu'ils doivent être même si Van n'a pas de chambre.  
  
Duo : - Notre chambre vite ! Merci, à plus tard.  
  
Duo attrapa le bras de Quatre et le tira derrière lui dans sa course effrénée. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers comme des fous, coururent à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur chambre, ouvrirent la porte avec fracas et la première chose qu'ils virent en entrant ce fut.  
  
Quatre : - Ses vêtements !?  
  
Duo : - Tout ce qu'il portait aujourd'hui : chemise blanche, pantalon bleu marine avec veste assortie, ceinture, chaussettes et même. Son boxer ?  
  
Quatre : - Les chaussures aussi.  
  
Duo : - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à poil ?  
  
Quatre : - A première vu il n'est pas dans la chambre. Va voir dans la salle de bain.  
  
Duo : - C'est sur que si il était dans la chambre à poil je l'aurai remarqué. Je vais voir.  
  
Quatre : - Attends ! D'après le délégué, il se pourrait qu'Heero ne soit pas seul alors reste discret, pendant ce temps moi je cherche ici d'éventuels indices.  
  
Duo traversa la chambre pour arriver devant la porte de la salle de bain. Ils avaient eut de la chance, le directeur les avait placé dans une chambre confortable avec salle de bain, WC et jolie vue par la fenêtre. Duo posa son oreille sur la porte, comme il n'entendait rien, il l'ouvrit légèrement. Rien. Il l'ouvrit en grand.  
  
Duo : - Il n'est pas la.  
  
Quatre : - J'ai trouvé une lettre. Je te la lis.  
  
« Chers amis, Je suis désolé de vous laisser seuls tous les deux, c'est seulement pour cette nuit, la mission commencera demain. Vous vous êtes certainement aperçu de mon brusque changement ce matin, le soldat parfait s'est volatilisé quand il a rencontré Van. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, toutes ces émotions sont nouvelles pour moi alors je vous demande de me laisser cette nuit pour y réfléchir et demain vous aurez des explications.  
  
Bonne nuit Heero   
  
Ps : Je compte sur toi Quatre, si tu vois de quoi ou plutôt de qui je parle, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure alors vas-y, fonce. »  
  
Duo : - J'y crois pas, il est parti à poil.  
  
Quatre : - Mais non il s'est changé avant de partir.  
  
Duo : - Tu peux me passer la lettre ?  
  
Quatre : - Oui bien sur.  
  
Duo : - Humm ! Très intéressant. Tu peux m'expliquer Quatre ?  
  
Quatre : - Quoi donc ?  
  
Duo : - Joue pas l'innocent. De quoi parle Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ?  
  
Quatre arracha la lettre des mains de Duo tout en se mettant à rougir.  
  
Quatre : - Mais c'est rien. Rien du tout.  
  
Duo : - Vas-y crache le morceau.  
  
Quatre : - Non je n'ai pas l'intention de te révéler quoi que se soit sur ma vie amou. Oh non ! Je me suis fait avoir. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.  
  
Le sourire de Duo s'élargi.  
  
Duo : - Amoureuse ? Ta vie amoureuse, alors c'était ça. Quelle honte ! Je me suis aperçu de rien, je ne suis pas digne d'être ton ami. Je ne pourrais même pas t'aider car je ne sais pas qui ça peut être.  
  
Le sourire disparu laissant place à de la tristesse.  
  
Quatre : - Ne te mets pas dans un tel état. Si je te dis que cette personne est très proche de toi, c'est mieux ?  
  
Duo : - Non, c'est pire.  
  
Quatre prit Duo dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.  
  
Quatre : - Pourquoi ?  
  
Duo referma ses bras autour de la taille de Quatre et le serra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui briser les os.  
  
Duo : - Savoir que la personne qui vous est la plus chère, soit amoureuse d'un de vos proches, n'est pas particulièrement réjouissant.  
  
Quatre : - Oh ! Duo je m'en veux.  
  
Duo s'éloigna de l'étreinte qu'il adorait tant.  
  
Duo : - Non, c'est pas ta faute, j'ai été stupide de te dire un truc pareil.  
  
Duo tenta de sortir de la chambre lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent par la taille et la douce voix de Quatre lui expliqua que c'était un malentendu.  
  
Quatre : - Excuse moi Duo. Je pensais que tu aurais trouvé qui j'aimais mais je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Si je t'avais dit dés le début que la personne dont je parlais était en réalité celle avec qui je parlais, tu n'aurais certainement pas le c?ur brisé à cause de moi. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je t'aime Duo, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît ?  
  
Duo : - Non je ne t'en veux pas et ne t'en voudrai jamais, moi aussi je t'aime Quatre, moi aussi.  
  
Duo se retourna pour être en face de Quatre, il fit glisser sa main sur son délicat visage et se perdit dans un magnifique turquoise qui quelque seconde plus tôt avait failli être noyé de larme. Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages puis celèrent leurs lèvres d'un doux baiser. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils se sentaient réellement bien. Bonheur et plaisir mélangés, dans deux c?urs comblés qui s'étaient crées un amour secret.  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shiro Tenshi : Et voilà, fin du 3éme chapitres. Ben je vous l'avais dit que Pusy-Quat n'était pas avec Trochoux. Wu-Men était toujours seul alors je l'ai mis avec Trochoux. Le prochain est du pur lemon, alors je vous préviens que si vous n'aimez pas, ben j'en suis désolée. Moi j'aime bien les limes et les lemons alors je voulais essayer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si oui et même si non, écrivez moi : ShiroTenshi_du26@yahoo.fr  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Ciao ¤¤¤¤¤ 


	4. Désir et amour

L'ALLIE DU COEUR  
  
Auteur : Shiro Tenshi  
  
Genre : Yaoi - Crossover - Romantique - Lemon ( Attention c'est chaux )  
  
Sources : Gundam Wing / Escaflowne (série TV)  
  
Couples : Heero / Van ; Duo / Quatre  
  
Disclamer : Attention ! Ce chapitre contient un passage assez chaux alors si cela vous choque ne liser surtout pas, je ne désire pas me faire des ennemis.  
  
Thanks : Merci Isa.  
  
Nota : entre // pensées de Heero // ; entre ¤¤¤¤¤ Changement de lieu et/ou de jour et/ou d'heure ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Désir et amour  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Quelque part dans les rues de Kyoto ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Van : - Tu pouvais rester en uniforme.  
  
Heero : - Non, je ne les supporte pas.  
  
Van : - Ouais, moi non plus. On ne peut pas bouger et il fait trop chaux la dessous.  
  
Tout en disant ça, il enleva deux boutons de sa chemise.  
  
// Sa peau est aussi mate que la mienne et est si parfaite. Si il continu je risque de le violer sur place. Ne pas penser à ça, surtout pas penser. K'so, c'est plus fort que moi, je me l'imagine déjà sans ses vêtements. Il est parfait. NON ! Je dois me calmer. Une bonne douche froide me ferait du bien à cette heure-ci. //  
  
Van : - A quoi pense-tu, tu es tout rouge ?  
  
Heero : - Hein ? Quoi ? Euh ! Ah, non. Rien. Rien du tout.  
  
// Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que j'étais entrain de fantasmé sur lui. //  
  
Van : - Tant pis. Nous sommes arrivés. Voilà mon chez moi. C'est pas très grand mais il y a tout le confort nécessaire.  
  
// C'est très jolie. Je suis sûr que je m'y plairait. //  
  
Heero : - J'ai connu plus petit que ça.  
  
Van : - Comme les dortoirs par exemple.  
  
Heero : - Ouais, mais il y a encore plus petit.  
  
Van : - Encore plus petit ! C'étaient des cellules de prison ?  
  
Heero : - En quelque sorte.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Maison de Van ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Van : - Quand on entre, on a la cuisine à gauche puis nous arrivons dans le salon, les chambres sont en haut. Suis moi on monte. Voilà la chambre d'Allen, à coté c'est la salle de bain avec wc.  
  
Heero : - Et ta chambre ?  
  
Van : - Attends nous y arrivons. Donc voici la plus belle pièce de la maison qui se trouve juste en face de la salle de bain. Viens. Je te la confie pour ce soir.  
  
Heero : - Tu ne resteras pas avec moi ?  
  
// Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de toi reste avec moi. //  
  
Van : - Je ne désire pas m'imposer, si tu ne veux pas de moi, j'irais dormir dans la chambre d'Allen, c'est pas un problème.  
  
// Reste, je te veux... Le veux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? //  
  
Heero : - Non, je ne veux pas dormir seul. Reste avec moi. Tout à l'heure je. J'ai tellement aimé ce qui c'est passer. Ne me rejète pas.  
  
Van : - Si tu savais comme j'ai aimé moi aussi ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure. Je ne désir plus que recommencer. J'ai vraiment éprouvé quelque chose d'extraordinaire en t'embrassant.  
  
Heero : - Oh moi aussi. J'ai aimé le contacte de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de ton corps près du mien, de tes mains sur moi. J'aime lorsque tu me parle. Je pense que je t'aime tout court depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Oui c'est sûr, je t'aime Van.  
  
Van : - Crois-tu aux coups de foudre à présent Heero?  
  
Heero : - Je ne sais pas.  
  
Van : - Crois-y. Il vient de s'en produire un. Tu m'as aimé dés le début et c'est également la même chose pour moi. Je t'aime Heero de tout mon c?ur.  
  
Van se colla à Heero, le poussant dans sa chambre et l'entraînant délibérément sur son lit. Heero allongé sur le dos, le regardait défaire les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci à terre, se fut au tour de son débardeur vert, qui mit beaucoup plus de temps car celui qui l'enlevait, faisait glisser ses mains en de tendres caresses sur sa peau chaude. Ils restèrent un cours instant à se contempler mutuellement puis le soldat parfait attira son futur amant vers lui pour un baiser des plus fougueux. La chaleur de leur corps, les rendait encore plus désireux. Van se mit à embrasser Heero dans le cou tandis que ce dernier faisait glisser ses mains sur ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, ses reims. Il les fit glisser sous le boxer de Van pour enfin arriver à l'endroit désirer, les fesses. Il n'avait jamais toucher une peau aussi douce. Les gémissements de Van l'excitaient encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tout deux avaient tellement envie d'aller plus loin. Les positions furent inverser, Van se retrouva le dos sur le matelas quant à Heero, il s'était installé entre ses jambes. La langue du soldat glissa le long du cou de son futur amant puis descendit sur son torse pour atteindre deux petites boules de chaire durcies par le désir. Heero les lécha, les maltraita et continua sa descente tout en déposant de léger baiser sur son passage. Le reste de leurs vêtements étant devenus trop gênant, le soldat mit sa main sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon, ce qui le fit gémir encore plus. Il remonta vers l'ouverture du pantalon tout en laissant sa main glisser sur un beau début d'érection. Il fit sauter rapidement le bouton et le zip puis déposa ses lèvres sur cette nouvelle parcelle de peau. En relevant la tête vers son compagnon, Heero s'aperçu que celui-ci était en sueur et qu'il avait poser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour en avoir plus.  
  
Van : Ne t'arrête pas Heero ! Vas y, continus.  
  
Avec une demande pareil, il n'en fallut pas plus à Heero pour retirer le pantalon et le boxer de Van ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements. Une fois la barrière de vêtement éloigner, ils se caressèrent du regard. Leur corps aussi léger l'un que l'autre, leurs muscles délicatement dessinés, Van semblait être plus fin qu'Heero. N'en pouvant plus, le soldat se remit à sa tache. Il prit l'érection de son compagnon en entier dans sa bouche, lui infligeant des va-et-vient lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Van était aux anges, sentir toute sa virilité dans la bouche chaude d'Heero et sa langue jouant autour, il en devenait fou. Il humecta avec délectation les doigts que son amour lui avait donner. Heero les retira puis les présenta devant l'intimité jusqu'à la inviolé de Van. Il en fit entrer un mais Van était trop tendu, il ne voulait pas le blesser.  
  
Heero : Détends toi mon amour ! Sa fera mal au début mais.  
  
Van : Je sais mais c'est nouveau pour moi, je stress un peu. Je vais essayer de me détendre.  
  
Heero : C'est nouveau pour moi aussi alors si tu as trop mal j'arrêterai immédiatement.  
  
Van : Mon amour ?  
  
Heero : Hum ?  
  
Van : Je t'en pris, dépêche toi de me faire grimper aux rideaux !  
  
Heero : Ninmu ryoukai.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent puis Heero imposa un lent mouvement de va-et-vient à son doigt toujours en Van. Il s'aperçu que son amant était complètement détendu et poussait de léger gémissement. Heero fit entrer un deuxième doigt puis un troisième, quand il senti que Van commençait à se mouvoir sur ses doigt, il les retira. Il lubrifia son sexe puis le présenta devant l'intimité de son amant.  
  
Van : Vas y !  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Salon ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Allen : C'est vraiment bizarre, depuis que je suis rentré je n'ai pas encore vu Van et en plus j'entends de drôles de bruit venant d'en haut. Je vais voir ça de plus près.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Chambre de Van ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
En une pousser, Heero pénétra Van. Même si le geste était rapide, il était tout de même d'une grande douceur. Quand il le senti en lui, Van ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur.  
  
Heero : Est-ce que ça va aller ?  
  
Van : Oh oui ! Ne t'arrête pas. Humm. Ahh.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Devant la porte ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Allen : Après se que je viens d'entendre, je pense que j'ai bien fait de ne pas rentrer dans la chambre de Van. A mon avis il doit bien s'amuser avec son ami. Bon ben si tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ce qui serai très mal vue, mon pauvre Allen, il faut t'occupe.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Chambre de Van ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Les va-et-vient devinrent beaucoup plus rapide et plus profond. Le cri de douleur que Van avait pousser au début, avait vite été oublier et était à présent remplacer par des cris de plaisir.  
  
// C'est si bon, si étroit, si chaux et ces nouvelles sensations. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cela. J'aimerai rester toute ma vie avec Van //  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Salon ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Allen : Si ils continuent à faire autant de bruit je vais être obliger de prendre une bonne douche froide.  
  
Van : Ah! Oui. HEEROO !  
  
Heero : VAANNN !  
  
Allen : Couchez les hormones ! Non, là c'est trop pour moi, je dois sortir d'ici avant d'extérioriser mes pulsions. Les jeunes décidément n'ont que CA à faire de leur journée mais je dois dire que ça ne me déplairait pas, si au moins j'avais trouver un bon compagnon, snif, je dois en trouver un MAINTENANT, je suis un frustrer sexuel, ça se dit pas comme sa ? Bon de toute façon il faut que je sorte.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
En criant le nom de leur amour respectif, ils se libérèrent, le premier entre leurs ventre et le second à l'intérieur de son amant. Heero se retira puis s'allongea au coté de son amant. Celui-ci se colla à lui et serra ses bras autour de son torse. Ils s'endormirent enlacer et heureux d'avoir pu partager un moment aussi merveilleux qu'est l'Amour avec leur âme s?ur.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
